


When in Doubt, Ask the Godfather

by SasuNarufan13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established slash, Fluff, M/M, Potters are alive, Sirius' pov, some foul language, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SasuNarufan13/pseuds/SasuNarufan13
Summary: Narcissa contacting him after so many years leaves Sirius surprised, but it's the little Malfoy's question that has him completely baffled.





	When in Doubt, Ask the Godfather

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Just something random I wipped up for Valentine's Day. Was supposed to be something short, but it still somehow grew out to a bit more than 3K. Oh well. Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

**When in Doubt, Ask the Godfather**

"You're sure you can't stay home today?" Sirius asked, wrapping his arm around the lithe waist. He grinned and nuzzled his lover's neck. "We can make an early start on Valentine's Day, make it a long weekend. How about that?"

"I'm a professor, Sirius, I can't skip my own classes," Remus pointed out and clucked his tongue, turning around in his embrace. "What kind of example would I set then?"

Sirius shrugged unabashed. "Pretend to be sick; that one always works."

"No, it doesn't," Remus snorted. "We're wizards – unless it's a life threatening disease, most illnesses can be cured quickly with a potion."

"Pretend you're still feeling the lingering aftereffects of the full moon," Sirius suggested, trailing one hand up and down over Remus' side. There was a small scar there near his hip, still rather rough to the touch even after having been healed for months by now, but he knew better than to touch that. The other man had an aversion to having certain scars on his body being touched, even if Sirius himself didn't give a shit about them. They were part of Remus and while he wished they weren't presented, he wasn't repulsed by them either.

"Still feeling them even though I've been teaching classes for the past couple of days?" Remus retorted sceptically.

The arrival of Dib the house elf stopped Sirius from answering and he sat up, growing wary at the sight of the elf wringing her hands nervously together.

"Dib, what's wrong?" he asked and cast a quick glance at the clock, relaxing when he saw he still had around half an hour left before he was supposed to be at the office.

"Missus Narcissa Malfoy is wanting to speak with master," Dib said hushed. "She's being waiting in the fire, Master Sirius."

He blinked. "What the hell does Cissy want?"

He hadn't spoken to his cousin in years, only saw fleeting glances of her whenever she and her husband were present at functions thrown by the Ministry. He hadn't been close to her to begin with; having put distance with that particular side of the family as soon as he'd been able to, which hadn't been soon enough for his liking.

There was no reason for her to contact him. She was the spouse of a suspected Death Eater and he an Auror – unless she wanted to confess to crimes committed during the war, he didn't understand why she would want to speak to him now.

"She's not wanting to say, Master Sirius," Dib replied, sounding anxious and she glanced backwards, as if she could see Narcissa through the closed door of the bedroom. "She's just being insisting she talking to you, Master."

"Go see what she wants," Remus said softly and brushed his fingers across Sirius' spine. "I doubt it's just a social call, so whatever it is, it's important enough for her to contact you."

"I don't like this," Sirius said and frowned. "I'm taking my wand with me," he decided and stood up, ignoring the rush of cold air around his bare feet before he stuffed them in his slippers. He wasn't exactly sure whether someone could hex a person through the Floo, but his dear cousin would probably know a way.

Remus coughed and when Sirius looked at him, the other man gazed pointedly at his chest. "You might want to put on a shirt. And some trousers," he added blankly, but his eyes started to glimmer with amusement when Sirius cursed and hastily pulled on a shirt and some jeans, not having realised he was still in his boxers.

Not exactly a state he wanted to be when talking to a cousin he hadn't spoken to in years.

* * *

A part of him still believing this was some elaborate hoax – though Dib wouldn't lie about this, couldn't even lie – he was shocked to see Narcissa's head indeed floating between the flames.

She looked up at him when he halted in front of the fireplace. "Sirius," she greeted him calmly, as if having a Floo call with him was something they did every week. "Good morning."

"Yeah, morning," he said blankly and crossed his arms. "No offence, but what do you want? The last person I expected to see in the Floo is you, Cissy."

"Understandable." The corners of her mouth twitched. "Believe me when I say I never intended to contact you in the first place."

"Why the change of heart then?" he questioned and dragged one of the chairs closer, plopping down on it. He let his wand casually dangle between his spread legs, making sure she knew not to try anything weird.

Well, anything weirder than contacting him in the first place.

"My son. He wants to ask you something." She sounded rather amused for some reason and that only confused him even more.

"Your son," he repeated slowly and scratched the back of his neck. "He's what – nine years old?"

"Turning nine this year," she corrected him.

"Right," he nodded and shook his head. "What the hell kind of question does he want to ask me? How not to follow the teachings of a raving madman?" he couldn't help but sneer and was satisfied to see her eyes darken a bit.

"Of course not," she said coolly. "I would appreciate it if you held your tongue about matters you know nothing about, Sirius."

"Whatever you say, dear cousin," he smirked, twirling his wand around.

She pursed her lips slightly. "May my son ask you his question?"

"You're going to leave me alone if I agree?" He raised an eyebrow.

For some reason that made her amusement return and she actually smiled, making him stare at her. "That depends entirely on your answer," she replied mysteriously before vanishing from the Floo.

"What the …" he trailed off when a smaller, equally blond head popped right up in the Floo and frank, grey eyes stared back at him.

"My name's Draco Malfoy," the little boy introduced himself in a rather snooty voice.

"Sirius Black. What do you want, kid?" he asked and leant forwards a tad, studying the way that smidgen of arrogance bled away, leaving only something akin to –

Well, he wanted to say shyness, but he very much doubted Malfoys were capable of feeling shy.

"You're Harry's godfather, aren't you?"

Whatever he'd expected the little twerp to say, it definitely wasn't this. Taken aback, he took a couple of seconds to compose himself. "Are you talking about Harry Potter?"

"Yes, Harry Potter. You're his godfather, right?"

"I am, yes. What's it to you?" He raised an eyebrow, wondering what a Malfoy brat wanted with his godson.

"I want to know what his favourite sweets are," Malfoy asked, jutting out his chin. Not even the fire could hide the deep blush staining his pale cheeks, though.

"Why would you want to know that?" Sirius asked confused. Was he having some sort of fucked up dream? That had to be it, no? Why else would the little Malfoy want to know what kind of sweets Harry liked? Why would that be of interest to him?

Discreetly he pinched his arm, but the sharp pain spiking up instantly banished any hopes of this just being a weird dream. What the hell was going on here?

"To know what to make for him, of course," Malfoy stated matter-of-factly and that did … exactly nothing to answer Sirius' confusion.

"Why do you want to make sweets for him?" Seriously, what the fuck was he missing here? Had he somehow stumbled into a parallel universe? Had someone drugged him last night?

Well, he had drunk Firewhiskey, but it wasn't like anyone could have drugged that. Remus could have, but he was too good a person to do something like that and James hadn't come over last night.

Malfoy mumbled something too low for his ears to pick up. "What? Speak up, kid, I can't hear you."

"I said," Malfoy said louder, growing steadily redder, "that tomorrow is Valentine's Day!"

Yeah, it was, so what did that have to do with …

_Oh._

_**Ooooooohhhhhhhh**_. Damn.

Huh, he hadn't exactly expected to hear that. "You want to woo my godson?" he questioned incredulously, wondering whether he was interpreting this whole conversation correctly. Maybe his ears were playing tricks on him?

Malfoy's face looked so red, he looked ready to explode. "I want to give him his favourite sweets," he said, puffing his cheeks up.

"Don't you think you're a little bit too young for Valentine's Day yet, kid?" Sirius asked sceptically, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"I didn't know there's an age limit on that," Malfoy sneered impressively; eyes flashing.

"Ohoh," Sirius snorted and shrugged. "You know what? Fine, I'll tell you. If you try something, I know where to find you."

"What would I try?" Malfoy asked blankly. "I just want to give him sweets."

"Yeah sure, kid. Mind telling me why you're asking me and not Harry himself?" That would be way easier if you asked him, but at the same time it made him wonder where exactly Harry had met this kid. Were they in the same class or so? He couldn't imagine Lucius wanting to send his son to a class instead of hiring private tutors, but how else would he have met Harry?

"Mother said you would know best because you're his godfather," Malfoy answered and he seemed to shrug. "So what are his favourite sweets?"

Staring at the boy's expectant face, Sirius faltered and he gave in with a sigh. Rubbing a hand over his eyes, he figured, _aw hell, why not?_ Not like there was much harm Malfoy could do with them – and if he did, Sirius would definitely know where to find him.

"You get him anything with chocolate or a treacle tart and you're good, kid."

* * *

"What's got into you?" James asked, narrowing his eyes slightly.

He sounded way too suspicious, Sirius decided and threw him an affronted look. "What, I can't join you to drop my godson off at his class?"

"It's Valentine's Day; you're never up early enough to drop him off then," James pointed out and then took a step closer to the stairs, calling out, "Harry, are you almost done? We're going to be late!"

"Apparating doesn't take that long!" Harry yelled back.

Sirius snickered when his friend scowled. "He's getting far too cheeky lately," James muttered. "I wonder where he gets it from."

The side-eye Sirius received was entirely undeserved in his opinion. He grinned when his godson came skipping down the stairs, his small backpack thumping against his back with each step he took.

Green eyes glittered when they fell on him. "You're going to take me to my class, Padfoot?" Harry asked excitedly, scurrying over to him as soon as he descended the last step.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you, pup," Sirius replied grinning and ruffled his hair, making it even messier than it already was.

"Yes!" Harry beamed and grabbed his hand.

"How come I always get ignored when you're here?" James complained, pouting.

"Because I'm the cool uncle," Sirius answered smugly.

"That's true," Harry nodded solemnly. "You're going to take me on your bike again, Padfoot?"

"HE BETTER NOT BE TALKING ABOUT YOUR FLYING BYCICLE, SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily yelled outraged from the kitchen.

Sirius wisely decided it was high time they left before Harry would be too late for class.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to go bother Remus and try to convince him to skip his classes?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that. Like you haven't done the same with Lily," Sirius shot back and his friend's face coloured a bit.

"Whatever. At least mind explaining me why we're still standing here? Harry's not going to come back – no matter that you're his favourite," James snipped, still sore about the fact that Harry had chosen to Apparate with Sirius instead of with him.

"Just need to check something; you'll see," Sirius replied evasively and kept his eyes on the playground, where the children were roaming around, waiting for class to start.

Harry was still somewhat close to the gates, talking to the Longbottom boy, who was showing him something in his book. Sirius' attention was drawn to a mousy brown haired girl who was saying something to her friends while casting furtive glances at Harry. The girl seemed to get encouragements from her friends who were softly pushing her in Harry's direction and she straightened her back, retrieving a small box wrapped in bright red paper from her bag. Clutching it between her hands, she took a hesitating step forwards.

"Your son is getting popular with the girls," Sirius muttered, watching the girl throw another look at her friends before she took a couple of steps closer, clearly too nervous to immediately go over to Harry.

"I don't even know who that girl is," James commented and linked his hands around the back of his neck. He grinned and added, "But no surprise that he's getting gifts already. He got my good looks after all."

"Don't let Lily hear you say that," Sirius snickered. He abruptly stopped when he saw something blond moving deliberately in Harry's direction and he smacked James' arm, gaining his attention. "Look!"

"Look where?"

"Where do you think, idiot?"

James opened his mouth, but Sirius nudged him again and jerked his head at the blond boy approaching Harry. They were both quiet as they watched the Malfoy kid – because there was no mistaking that pale skin and that light blond hair, nor the way the boy carried himself even at his young age – halt right next to Harry and say something to him.

Realising they were standing too far away to hear what was being said, Sirius hastily cast the Overhear Me spell, eager to know what the blond had planned after their weird Floo conversation yesterday.

"… you want?" Harry was asking curiously.

"I – I'll leave," Longbottom said and hurried away with his book clutched against his chest.

"I've got you something," Malfoy declared, but there was nothing of his arrogance left when he opened his bag and retrieved two small presents from it. One was wrapped in dark green wrapping paper and had a silver bow on top of it and the other one had a glittery dark blue paper wrapped around it. "For – for Valentine's Day."

"Oh." Harry looked stunned before he said uncertainly, "I, er, I didn't get you anything."

"Wait, what the hell is that Malfoy kid doing with my son?" James muttered darkly and Sirius was barely fast enough to whip his arm in front of his chest, halting him.

"Wait," he hissed. "I want to hear the rest."

"But it's Malfoy!" James hissed, gesturing wildly at Malfoy and ignoring the weirded out look of one of the other mothers.

"Yes, I am aware of that, now hush!" Sirius demanded.

"I don't mind! This is for you!" Malfoy said hastily and first handed over the dark blue present.

When Harry opened it and saw the content, he started grinning, "Little chocolates! I love chocolate!"

"And this is for you too," Malfoy said, looking encouraged by Harry's enthusiastic response.

This time his godson gasped aloud when he removed the top with the bow of the second present. "Treacle tart! That's my favourite! How did you know?" he asked amazed.

Even from this distance Sirius could see Malfoy blushing and he linked his hands behind his back.

"Just, er, just asked your godfather what kind of sweets you'd like," he admitted and went redder when Harry looked at him admiringly.

"You really went to Uncle Sirius to ask about my favourite sweets?"

"Well, mother Floo called him first and then I asked him, so I didn't really - " Malfoy's rambling was abruptly cut off when Harry swiftly leant forwards and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you!" Harry said brightly. "I really like these gifts!"

Malfoy stood completely frozen, a dazed look on his face, before he shook his head slowly and touched his cheek. "You're welcome," he squeaked.

Huh, so maybe the kid wasn't planning anything nefarious after all. He'd really just wanted to give Harry a present for Valentine's Day.

"I don't have anything for you, but we can share the chocolates during our break," Harry beamed and carefully put the boxes in his bag before grabbing Malfoy's hand. "Come, you can sit next to me!"

"All right," Malfoy said and looked ready to faint any minute now, looking back and forth between their linked hands and Harry's face as if he couldn't believe he was actually holding hands with him.

It was kind of cute in a weird way. Who would have thought that a Malfoy would fall for a Potter's charm?

"Since when is Harry friendly with that Malfoy kid?" James asked in a strangled voice, looking so pale Sirius was a bit worried he would pass out any second now. "And when the fuck did you tell him what kind of sweets my son likes? Care to explain yourself?"

"Well, the first one I have no clue about," Sirius admitted, still wanting to know the answer himself, especially now that Harry had not appeared that surprised by Malfoy's approach. "As for the second one – well, he did Floo call me yesterday morning. Was quite the interesting conversation really."

"So this is why you wanted to drop him off at his class," James muttered, scowling. He crossed his arms. "I really don't like this. Who knows what that brat is up to? His father is rotten to the core, I don't want my son anywhere near that family."

"I'm not so fond of the idea myself," Sirius admitted, pursing his lips. "But I honestly think the kid is harmless. I'd say he's rather smitten with Harry, don't you think so?"

"That really doesn't reassure me," James replied darkly, glowering when the two boys walked hand in hand inside the building, disappearing from view. "In fact, that makes it even worse!"

"Well," Sirius clapped his shoulder and turned around, "look at it this way: if Lucius steps out of line now we'll be able to catch him in the act immediately, because I doubt this is the last we've seen of the little Malfoy."

"Again, that doesn't reassure me, Padfoot!" James retorted in a shrill voice. "My baby is much too young to have a relationship already!"

Sirius squinted at him. "Didn't you have a girlfriend at his age?"

His friend waved his hand irritated. "That's not the same. That didn't count anyway. We're talking about Malfoy here, Sirius!"

"Yes, and like I said: we're going to keep an eye on him," Sirius reassured him. "In the meantime let's just enjoy the fact that Lucius Malfoy is going to be so pissed when he finds out just who his son likes."

James paused and then nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, that's a good thing to enjoy," he agreed and started grinning. "Guess karma's biting him in the arse after all."

"Exactly." Sirius slung his arm around his neck. "Now let's go. I have a professor to pester into skipping classes."

"You're incorrigible."

"Like you're any better!"

* * *

Thanks to his great persuasion skills, Sirius did manage to convince Remus to call in sick and remain in the bed for the rest of the day – and the shower, and one time on the couch, but that was neither here nor there.

As for Malfoy? Well, the kid seemed sincere at least. Only time would tell whether he really was.

(He did make some amazing chocolates, though; he had to give him that.)

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: As always I suck at endings - what else is new? *throws hands up* I hope you still liked it! Like I said, it's just something random that popped up in my mind and wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts behind in a review; should you spot any mistakes, please point them out to me.
> 
> I hope to see you all back in my future stories!
> 
> Cuddles
> 
> Melissa


End file.
